Holiday Hut
- |difficulty = Very hard }} Holiday Hut is the nineteenth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the first episode of World Four. This episode was released on December 5, 2012. The champion title for this episode is Holiday Spirit. Due to the number of levels which are hard to pass, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game. Story Before episode: Tiffi encounters a gingerbread woman who is missing her mouth. After episode: Tiffi puts on a mouth for the gingerbread woman with icing and Tiffi says 'Happy Holidays!'. New things Bomb-producing candy cannons ( ) are introduced here. Previously only candy cannons producing liquorice swirls or ingredients were seen. The new candy cannons are what make this episode hard. Levels *Easiest levels: Level 261 or Level 268 ' *Hardest level: 'Level 273 Holiday Hut contains levels 261 to 275. This episode is very hard because of the bomb dispensers which create candy bombs and flood the board with them.level 261 and 263 can be difficult for some plyerss,but not too difficult. Some hard levels are 265, 275, and the worst of all, 273, which is an extremely deceiving jelly level. Levels 264, 267, 269 and 270 also considered quite hard in the episode too.level 261,262 , 263,271,272 and 274 can be difficult for some players but not too difficult. There are 7 jelly levels , 4 candy order levels , 3 ingredients levels , and 1 timed level . Check out the gallery/directory for links to specific levels within this episode. Gallery/Directory Hi Miss Gingerbread! Happy Holiday!.png|Hi Miss Gingerbread! Happy Holiday! Miss Gingerbread what are you doing.png|Miss Gingerbread, what are you doing? Miss Gingerbread can only mumble.png|Miss Gingerbread can only mumble. Miss Gingerbread I cannot understand what you are saying.png|Miss Gingerbread, I cannot understand what you are saying! Miss Gingerbread, do not worry. I can help you with that.png|Miss Gingerbread, do not worry. I will help you with that! Let me apply a smile to your face.png|Let me apply a smile to your face. Thank you! Now I can talk again!.png|Thank you! Now I can talk again! Happy Holiday to you!.png|Happy Holiday! 261fb.png|Level 261 - |link=Level 261 262fb.png|Level 262 - |link=Level 262 263before.png|Level 263 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 263 263after.png|Level 263 - (After candies settle) 264fb.png|Level 264 - |link=Level 264 265fb.png|Level 265 - |link=Level 265 266fb.png|Level 266 - |link=Level 266 267fb.png|Level 267 - |link=Level 267 268fb.png|Level 268 - |link=Level 268 269fb.png|Level 269 - |link=Level 269 270fb.png|Level 270 - |link=Level 270 271fb.png|Level 271 - |link=Level 271 272fb.png|Level 272 - |link=Level 272 273fb.png|Level 273 - |link=Level 273 274fb.png|Level 274 - |link=Level 274 275_new.PNG|Level 275 - |link=Level 275 Holiday Hut map on Facebook.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This is the Christmas episode. *This is the 4th episode to take place at night (preceded by Salty Canyon, Gingerbread Glade and Crunchy Castle). *This episode starts a trend of using very hard jelly levels as their finales. This trend would then go on all the way up to Savory Shores. Category:Candy Crush Saga Category:World Four Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Very hard episodes